


Safe and Sound

by LelianasSong



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine notices that Elena isn't quiet herself when she returns from the Deep Roads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just fluff set after the Descent DLC. I don't know what happens, I just decide to write things and fluff happens. So I hope you like it!

There hadn't been any new news on when the Inquisitor would return from the Deep Roads, a fact that made concentrating on work exceedingly difficult. Indeed, Josephine had already retired to Elena's chambers, working hard at the desk and surrounded by Elena's things. For some reason it gave her some form of peace and it made reading over the reports and writing letters just that little bit easier.

The Ambassador sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she could feel that niggling anxiety flare again in the back of her mind. It had been weeks. Weeks of wondering whether Elena would come back alive. What if she fell prey to the hordes of darkspawn? Or fell down a chasm into the abyss? What if she came back and was blighted? No. She could not afford to think this way. Elena had after all already defeated a darkspawn magister, so surely she should be perfectly fine.

The woman knew how to take care of herself. Plus, she'd have Cassandra with her and Josephine doubted that the Seeker would ever let anything bad happen to their Inquisitor.

She set her pen down and closed her eyes for a moment, allowing her deep breaths to ease the fears within her chest. Elena would be fine. She was resilient and a good mage. She would be absolutely fine.

"I always thought you could do your job with your eyes closed."

Josephine's eyes snapped open at the sound of the familiar voice. For a moment, she could do nothing but take in the woman before her, starting with the smirk that she could hear through those spoken words.

Elena Trevelyan stood on the other side of the room, her arms crossed as she surveyed Josephine with an expression that seemed almost unreadable. Yet Josephine could not help the gasp of relief that escaped her lips when she noticed the woman looked completely unharmed.

Without giving her work a second thought, she stood up from her chair and rushed over to her girlfriend, giggling as Elena actually picked her up and twirled her. It reminded her of the duel and of how all of this began, a feeling that seemed to encompass Josephine in warmth.

She wrapped her arms around Elena's waist as soon as her feet touched the ground and could not help making a pleased humming sound as she felt content in the Inquisitor's arms. The comforting smell of her lover eased her gently as she burrowed her face in the fabric of her clothes, her hands running up and down her back, clutching her to her as if make sure that she was really here.

Fingers went to her hair, deftly releasing it from its bun before effortlessly stroking through the dark tresses. Elena had always said that such actions always calmed her and indeed, Josephine could feel the slight shaking in the hand that stroked her, a soft quake that was so unlike Elena in these moments.

Slowly, Josephine pulled away, looking up at her lover's pensive face, with lines that etched out her discomfort and lips that twisted into a grimace.

"Are you alright, my darling?" Josephine asked, reaching up to caress Elena's cheek.

The Inquisitor merely shook her head, closing her eyes tightly as if she were trying to regain herself.

"What is the matter? Are you injured? Did you not visit the healers before you came? Elena, haven't I always told you to go see them first?" Josephine worried, cupping her face and inspecting every inch of her face for some form of injury. Ultimately she seemed to come up empty.

Suddenly, Elena leant down, placing a soft kiss on Josephine's forehead and smiling gently.

"I went to them as soon as I got back and Varric and Leliana said that I do not look blighted. They both said I would know by now anyway, so there's no need to worry. I am fine, Josephine," Elena said, moving her kisses down to her lover's lips.

Josephine closed her eyes, enjoying the softness of Elena's lips against her own. It took all of her willpower not to pull the Inquisitor further into her then, relishing in the fact that they were once again with each other. No, that would have to wait, because Josephine knew that Elena was simply stalling; kissing her in the hopes that it would distract her from further questioning.

If Elena were truly alright, it was likely that the woman would have already propositioned Josie with a more physical reunion. However, she seemed to be waiting for Josie to take what was usually always offered, perhaps suggesting how tired and worn the woman was.

Sighing, Josephine disentangled herself from Elena. The Ambassador slipped off her shoes and walked over to the bed, settling herself down amongst the pillows and beckoning for Elena to join her. The Inquisitor's brow furrowed in confusion, yet she followed her lover's lead.

They lay there for a moment, as Elena wrapped her arms around Josephine as the woman nestled into her side. The room was silent, save for the gentle breaths that Josephine could hear, a reminder that her love was by her side against once more. It was comforting and she hopes that her presence awarded Elena a similar feeling.

"It was one of the worst experiences of my life, Josephine," Elena finally said, her voice sounding detached. "I learnt so many things... but at what cost? I only have more questions and the memories of that _foulness_. How do dwarves and grey wardens do it?"

"I can only imagine. Leliana and Varric's stories about the Deep Roads have always sounded terrible. I doubt exploring as deep as you did would feel much better," Josephine replied, her fingers running smoothing patterns along Elena's stomach.

"I... do not like the feeling of being trapped. Not after I got out of the Circle. I promised myself that I would never be trapped again and yet down there, it is impossible not to feel it. I like the feeling of a gentle breeze and of the sun or rain on my face. I do not need those darkened spaces and scrambling claws and darkspawn roars. I... please do not make me go back down there!"

Her words cracked slightly and when Josephine looked up into her face, she could see the tears that slowly streaked down her cheeks. This must have been the first time Elena had been honest with herself about how she had felt, carefully putting it off until her limbs were shaking and her face creased in pain.

"You're here now," Josephine whispered, cuddling Elena to her and placing a gentle kiss upon the base of her neck. "You're safe now."

"I just... I could not sleep. All I saw were bars and rats and glinting armour. It was so dark and I could almost hear their taunts and jeers. It was like my nightmares except I was awake when I saw it!"

"I... oh darling. Did it remind you of the Circle?" Josephine asked.

"Maybe... yes."

Josephine sat up then, much to Elena's dismay as her eyes widened and she even appeared to pout slightly, as uncharacteristic as that was. Wordlessly, the Antivan sat in Elena's lap, her hands cupping her face and forcing the woman to look at her.

"You will never be imprisoned like that again, I promise," Josephine said. "You will never be in solitary confinement again. You are the Inquisitor; you are my love and one of the strongest women I know. I will never let that happen to you."

A small smile quirked at Elena's lips as the woman laughed slightly. She sat up, jostling Josephine slightly until she could effectively embrace her girlfriend. The embrace was tighter than usual as Elena seemed to clutch onto the fabric of her dress and shirt with her hands, her forehead leaning against Josephine's own as she sighed.

"I missed you so much, Josephine," Elena whispered, closing the distance in a tender kiss.

"And I missed you, my lady."

Elena chuckled, kissing Josephine more deeply before pulling back. "Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

"If I stop calling you that, even in private, then I might forget in public proceedings. That could harm the respect you are due and the legitimacy of the Inquisition."

"What about when you call me 'Lena' and use that husky purr that always accompanies it? Are you afraid that habit might slip into public proceedings?" Elena chuckled, tickling her lover's sides.

Josephine squirmed, giggling as she tried to bat away Elena's tickling fingers. They both laughed, even as Josephine managed to push Elena's back down onto the bed once more.

"Will you be serious, Elena?" Josephine giggled, shaking her head as she leant down and kissed Elena's cheek.

"Aren't I always? Let's be silly... at least for awhile? I think I need it," Elena said, her green eyes imploring.

"Very well, Inquisitor," Josephine laughed, resting herself upon Elena's chest and sighing happily as she felt arms encase her in a comforting embrace.

Elena's lips sought out Josephine's; kissing her so tenderly that Josie could not help the content sigh that escaped her. They stayed like that for awhile, with lips moving languidly and sometimes almost innocently against each other, relishing in the warmth that being with her lover seemed to create within Josephine. It was peaceful and Josephine felt happiness brimming inside of her as gentle hands held her close.

“I love you, Josephine,” Elena mumbled against her lips, nudging her nose affectionately.

The Antivan could not help but giggle as she kissed her lover once more, happy that she was finally back, safe and sound.

“I love you too, my darling.”


End file.
